True Love
by Mihara Chiharu
Summary: Sakura, and Syaoran have NEVER met, the Clow Cards r in China, Sakura has to capture them, and SOMEHOW becomes the maid of Syaoran's CHILDREN!!!! R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

True Love By: Angel Meiling Li  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Angel Meiling: Konnichiwa! ^^ Another CCS fanfic by me!!!! I am so happy!! O.O Gomen! And now, I have a special guest! Uhh...I don't know ACUALLY who it is...oh well...  
  
::Meiling enters::  
  
Angel Meiling: ACCCKKKKK!!!! A Meiling, and a ANGEL Meiling!!! O.O!!!!!  
  
Meiling: Hello my angel self!  
  
Angel Meiling [Which is MEEE!!!!!]: Hooeeee?!?! ::starts to panick:: Ok...Ja ne.. Meiling!! ::shoves Meiling out:: I do NOT look like Meiling, okay?! Mou...I am more Beautiful than she is! : P  
  
::Meiling enters:: ARE NOT!! ::goes back out::  
  
Angel Meiling: Mou...shut up already...now for our new guest...  
  
::Kero enters::  
  
Angel Meiling: MUCH better...  
  
Kero: Konnichiwa Angel Meiling...I need to ask one question...  
  
Angel Meiling: But Kero-Chan! We NEED TO WORK ON THIS FANFIC FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!  
  
Kero: Is there ANY food here at the moment? *_*  
  
Angel Meiling: Iie Kero.. ::sighs::  
  
Kero: ::eyes widen:: NO FOOD?!  
  
Angel Meiling: Just shut up Kero...and let's get the disclaimer over with now!  
  
Kero: ::pouts:: Fine, but I need food by the 2^nd chapter!!  
  
Angel Meiling: Okay Okay...Mou... I DO NOT own CCS, CLAMP does!!  
  
Kero: Now...readers...R+R!!!  
  
Angel Meiling: I will try NOT TO put this whole thing as ONE WHOLE Paragraph!! Gomen for that! Oh yeah, I will just change my Name to, `Angel Meiling' for short...^^;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keys: ~.....~ = Thoughts  
  
"........" = Speaking, what else?!  
  
A/N = Angel Meiling Li's notes [I am doing Angel for short! ^^;;;;]  
  
True Love  
  
By: Angel Meiling Li, Chapter One: Hong Kong, Here I come!  
  
********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
"Sakura, you have to Hong Kong, and find the Clow Cards, to capture them, and be the Card Mistress." Fujitaka, Sakura's dad said. Sakura blushed. "Demo..." Sakura replied, looking down. "I'll miss my friend, for example...Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika....and EVEN Yamazaki..." Sakura sighed, laughing some. "Your plane leaves soon, Sakura, I already got your bags packed, and...you won't come back until ALL of the Clow Cards are captured, even the Hope, Love, and Void." Fujitaka continued. Sakura gulped, and then nodded. "Demo...what will happen...if...I get hurt?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka shook his head. "NOTHING will happen to you , I promise." Fujitaka said, and looked at the clock. "You better go." He said. Sakura nodded. "Jaa Otusan.." Sakura said, and got her stuff, and left. Fujitaka started crying, and Touya came down. "The kaiju's gone?" Touya asked. Fujitaka nodded.  
  
A few hours later, Sakura got to Hong Kong...or...uhhh...a few days ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sakura approached the Li Family Mansion. She gasped in awe. She walked to the door and knocked on it. A girl, about ages 8-9 opened it, she had brown hair, and blue eyes, and her hair was in pigtails too. "Are you the new maid?" She asked, sweetly. "Iie..." Sakura answered. The girl raised her eyebrow. "I mean...no..." Sakura answered again. "Well..." The girl looked down. "Do you wanna be the Li Family's maid?" She asked. Sakura shrugged. "I don't care." She said, and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes..." The girl smiled. "My names Mika, Mika Ying Fa Li." The girl said. Sakura gasped. "My names Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said. Mika gasped in awe. "We have the same name! Well not exactly, we have Sakura as a middle name, I do, and you have it as a first name.." Mika smiled. "Who's that Mika?" Syaoran asked. Sakura gasped at who it was. "Li...Li Syaoran...Leader of the...the Li Clan" Sakura whispered to herself. The boy nodded. "This is Sakura." Mika smiled. Sakura  
nodded. "You two have Sakura in your name..." Syaoran replied. The two girls nodded.  
  
"Dad? Who is that?!" Syaoran's other daughter, Mami asked. "This is the NEW maid..." Mika told her sister, smiling evilly to her. "NEW MAID?!" Syaoran and Mami asked, well, yelling, looking at Sakura. Mika nodded, then glared at Mami. "She is our new maid, wither you like it or not, Mami." Mika glared. Mami sighed. "Come...in..." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded, and walked in. "Where did you live?" Syaoran asked. "Tomoeda, Japan." Sakura answered quickly. "Japan..." Mika whispered. "Well...I must get to work...I guess, and I have to call Tomoyo.." Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo?" Everyone in the room [Mami, Mika and Syaoran] asked. "Ohhh...she's my best friend, who is a rich girl.." Sakura looked down. "Ohhh..." Everyone said. "Well I better get going to find a hotel..." Sakura said, and forced a smile. "No, no! There is an extra room, Miss. Kinomoto!" Mika smiled. "Call me Sakura.." Sakura replied. Mika and Mami nodded. Then, Syaoran's other daughter, Meili, came in. She glared at the  
new girl. "Who is THAT?!" She yelled. "Our NEW MAID." Mika and Mami answered, and smiled. "NEW, MAID?!" Meili yelled in outrage. "Shut it Meili." Mami glared. "Same to you." Meili glared back. "Stop girls.." Syaoran sighed. "I will show Miss. Sakura, to her room!" Mika said happily, and dragged Sakura upstairs to her room. Syaoran sighed.  
  
In Sakura's NEW room...  
  
"Here is your new room, Miss. Sakura." Mika said, opening the door. "Wow..." Sakura gasped. "You can put everything on the floor, but, if you want, you can clean it up, after all, you ARE the maid anyway..." Mika replied. Then, a scream of anger was heard from downstairs. "Uh-oh..." Mika replied, eyes wide. "I guess Koyuki found out..." Mika continued. "I'll be RIGHT BACK..." Mika said, and ran downstairs. "YOU WHAT?!" Sakura heard Koyuki scream. "Sheesh, Koyuki! She's JUST A MAID!!!" Mami yelled at her sister. "SO WHAT?! WE HAVE OTHER MAIDS!" Koyuki yelled back. Mika sighed. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" She yelled. The two fighting sisters shut up. "She is JUST a maid! Okay?" Mika said. Koyuki nodded. "Dad?" Mika asked. Syaoran appeared. "Yes?" He asked, glaring at Koyuki. "Can Miss. Sakura have dinner with us?" Mika asked again, looking at her skirt. "NO! SHE IS JUST A MAID, MIKA!!!" Koyuki screamed in anger. "WE BOTH HAVE SAKURA IN OUR NAMES!!!" Mika yelled back. Sakura sighed. ~I  
am causing SOO Much trouble...~ Sakura thought, and jumped on her bed, and went to sleep.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Syaoran's son, Xiao Lang yelled. "NOTHING!" Mika and Koyuki yelled. "Yes.." Syaoran said, glaring at his daughters. "There is a NEW MAID..." Mami replied happily. "NEW MAID?!" Xiao Lang yelled back. Mami and Mika glared at their brother and sister. "She is nice!" Mami and Mika yelled at the same time. "Shut up Meili-Baka..." Mika mumbled to herself. "I HEARD THAT!" Meili yelled. Mika glared. "I am going back upstairs!!" Mika yelled. "Me too!" Mami yelled, and followed Mika quickly. Mika opened Sakura's door quietly, and found Sakura asleep. "We need to...well...do something..." Mika whispered. "What?" Mami asked. Mika shrugged. "Let's just go now..." Mika said, and the two sisters walked back downstairs. Sakura was up, and sighed. "This is going to take a LONG time..." Sakura sighed.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Angel Meiling: That's all for chapter one!! I know, LAME chapter name...  
  
Kero: Duh!!  
  
Angel Meiling: ::glares:: KERO!!!!!! Like I was saying, next, I tried totally hard not to make a HUGE paragraph!!!  
  
Kero: I wouldn't EXACTLY say that Chelsie-Chan...  
  
Angel Meiling: NANI?! And, don't call me Chelsie-Chan!! ::Glares at the yellow stuffed animal::  
  
Kero: ::yells Chelsie-Chan over and over and over, then stops:: I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!!!  
  
Angel Meiling: Are too!  
  
Kero: Are not!  
  
The author and a-hem, stuffed animal keep bickering...and fighting...-.-()  
  
Angel Meiling: ::Notices the readers:: HOEEE!!!!!!!!!! Gomen minna-san!! KERO kept on calling me a name I hate...hehehehe...And, Kero went to get some food, so that will shut him up until chapter three...grrrrr...while he isn't back, I have to say good---  
  
Kero: ::comes back in with cake frosting all over his mouth:: HELLO!!! I AM BACK!!!  
  
Angel Meiling: Shut up Kero! Besides, go eat all the food you want...  
  
Kero: ALL OF THE FOOD?! ::Is in heaven:: OK!!! ARIGATOU!!!! ::Laughs and flies out::  
  
Angel Meiling: Now, we got all that taken care of...Goodbye for now! R/R! And, wait for the NEXT chapter! ::locks the door Kero went to get the food from:: and, we will expect Kero to come back soon, when he finds out there is no more cupcakes left...  
  
Kero: AHHHHH!!! NO MORE CUPCAKES!!!! CHELSIE-CHAN!!!!!  
  
Angel Meiling: ACKKK!!!! JAA NE!!! 


	2. Friends or Foes

Angel Meiling: I am back!! ::is covered in food::   
  
Kero: ::yells at the readers:: SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY CUPCAKES!!! THEREFORE, I COVERED HER IN LEFTOVERS!!!! Hehehehe!! 0:)  
  
Angel Meiling: Kero, you are certainly NOT an angel! I AM! Mou...  
  
Kero: ::glares:: I AM!  
  
Angel Meiling: ARE NOT!  
  
Angel Meiling and Kero fight, AGAIN. -.-()  
  
Angel Meiling: ::notices the readers again:: Gomen, minna! I got to go take a shower sometime...::throws a leftover banana peel at Kero::  
  
Kero: ::glares::  
  
Angel Meiling: Ahem, I do not own CCS, CLAMP does, I only own Mika Li, Mami Li, Xiao Lang Li, Meili Li, and Koyuki Li. I only own the plot, too! Ok, I know no one wanted to know how old everyone one is, but who cares...::shows list::  
  
Sakura and Syaoran- 21 years old  
  
Mika- 9 years old  
  
Mami- 11 years old  
  
Xiao Lang- 10 years old  
  
Meili- 12 years old  
  
Koyuki- 12 years old  
  
Angel Meiling: Hello? Kero? Kero?! ::The stuffed animal is yet, again, sleep.::  
  
Angel Meiling: Grrrrr...who needs him! Thanks for the ones who reviewed:  
  
Syaoran's Blossoms- I will totally make the next chapter! Thank goodness tomorrow is Friday!! ^^;;  
  
Kc- I will keep going!  
  
Angel Meiling: Only two reviews...-.- Oh well, I will have time tomorrow to update, hopefully, `cause tomorrow is Friday, I get home from school...blah blah, NO HOMEWORK.. Yay...anyways, r/r! Kero will wake up soon...hehe...Wait, Sakura DOES know Kero, Sakura, or someone has already opened the clow book, and Kero came flying to Sakura's house one day...hehehehe...I know, a weird way to meet.  
  
True Love By: Angel Meiling  
  
Chapter two: Friends, or I hope  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
The next day, Sakura was up and cleaning the house first thing, when the others woke up, they were surprised to find there messy, and I mean messy, [Mami, Mika, Meili, and Koyuki's messy room...] room, clean. "Miss. Sakura.." Mika and Mami whispered, at the same time, but in a different room. They ran to Sakura's room, and found her cleaning her own room. The two girls gave her a huge hug. "Huh? Good morning, Mika, Mami." Sakura said, and smiled. "Good Morning Miss Sakura." The girls said. "Thank you for cleaning our room." Mika and Mami said . Meili just screamed in anger, going to Sakura's room. "I was going to clean MY ROOM! By myself! Today! But, noooo...the new maid had to clean it!" Meili yelled. "Sheesh, Meili! She was TRYING to help!" Mika yelled at her older sister. "Help? Help?! She would help if she didn't clean my room!" Meili yelled. Sakura sighed, and looked down. "Look Meili, I was only trying to help, If you don't want me to clean your room, fine, I won't."  
Sakura said, hurt. "Fine! That'll work perfectly!" Meili yelled, and stormed out. Sakura felt tears flowing down. "Don't worry Miss. Sakura, Meili will get over it." Mami said, comforting the maid. "Ok.." Sakura said, and looked back up, tears going down. "Meili can be such a brat." Mika added to her sister's sentence. Mami nodded. Then, Syaoran came in. "What happened?" He asked, looking at Sakura crying. "Meili...done something..." Mika started. "Bad..." Mami finished. "What did she do now?" Syaoran asked. "She made Miss. Sakura cry, by yelling at her, since Miss. Sakura cleaned her room, and Meili didn't..." Mika sighed. "Want Miss. Sakura to do that." Mami finished. Syaoran glared at the ceiling. [A/N: O.O That's pretty stupid...hehe..] Meili screamed in anger again. "MY CLOSET!!!" She yelled. Koyuki ran into Sakura's room, and glared at her. "Meili is VERY VERY mad at you, you know!" She yelled at the maid. Then, Koyuki noticed her dad was in there, and she shut up.  
"Koyuki Misty Li." Syaoran glared. "You have no right to yell at her...she just cleaned, that's what maids are supposed to do!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura cried again, and ran outside. She picked up her phone, and dialed a number.  
  
"Hi. Tomoyo? I..." Sakura said, and leaning against the mansion. "I hate it here.." She said. Tomoyo gasped on the other line. "Master Syaoran's children are yelling at me...all except two at least.." Sakura sighed, and wiped her tears away. "Don't worry, Sakura-Chan. You will get used to it." Tomoyo said on the other line. "Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "Believe me Sakura, would I EVER lie to you?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sighed. "Iie.." Sakura said. "See! You should believe me than!" Tomoyo said. "Uhh... do you?" Tomoyo asked, laughing nervously. "Hai, I do Tomoyo.." Sakura sighed, and smiled. "See, now I got to---." Tomoyo started, but you could hear a crash in the background. Tomoyo screamed. "KERO!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT EVERYTHING IN THERE!!!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura sighed, and held the phone away from her ear. "Gomen, Sakura, but I have to go, and kill Kero!" Tomoyo yelled, and hung up. Sakura done the same. "Things never change.." She sighed, and stood up, she gasped  
when she saw Syaoran listening to everything. She looked down. Syaoran eyed her. "You better go do your work and clean.." Syaoran said, he could feel Sakura's pink aura, and he felt her sadness. "Yes, Master Syaoran..." She said, and walked in. "Wait.." Syaoran said. Sakura stopped. "Who were you talking to?" He asked. Sakura sighed deeply. "Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura answered quietly.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "She's rich?" He asked, Sakura nodded. "Just wondering.." Syaoran said, and followed Sakura back inside. Sakura quickly ran back to her room, and shut the door. She jumped onto her bed, and cried. "I hate it here.." She cried. "I miss everyone..." She said. "Chiharu...Tomoyo...Rika...Naoko...Terada-Sensei...Kaho-Sensei...Yamazaki..." Sakura said between sobs. "I just wish I was home..." She cried more. Syaoran was listening to everything, and was crying himself. "I even miss...MATH!" Sakura yelled, and jumped up. "Math? Me? Miss math? NO WAY!" Sakura yelled, and sighed. Syaoran sighed, walked to his room. Then, Sakura's room opened. "Miss. Sakura?" Meili asked. Sakura forced a smile. "Yes, Meili?" Sakura asked. "I...I'm sorry for that I yelled at you for cleaning my room...Thanks...It really needed cleaning..." Meili apologized. Sakura nodded. "Your welcome." Sakura said. Meili approached Sakura, and hugged her tightly. Sakura gasped at first, then hugged  
Meili back.  
  
"Mistress Meili..." Wei said, walking in, and Meili and Sakura pulled apart. "Yes?" Meili asked. "You have a phone call." Wei said, and walked back out. "Thanks again, Miss. Sakura.." Meili said, and smiled, and ran out to get her phone call. All she needed to be her friend was Koyuki and Xiao Lang. "Those two will take a while.." She said, and went to sleep.  
  
Angel Meiling: TBC...again...can't help it!  
  
Kero: ::wakes up::  
  
Angel Meiling: ::is washed up:: ::mumbled:: Thank goodness for me taking a shower...anyways...R/R!! And, I hoped you like it! ::Kero notices his mouth has tape on it:: I did that...  
  
Kero: ::glares:: MFFHMMMFHFM!!!!!  
  
Angel Meiling Huh?! O.O? Oh well...r/r 


	3. Anger

True Love, chapter three  
  
Angel Meiling: Thanks for those who reviewed...  
  
Syaoran's Blossoms- I don't know, it might, might not be Meiling as the mother, you never know! ^___^  
  
Butterfly_grl4- Duh! I will continue...hehehehe  
  
Cardcaptor Girl- Here are your answers to the questions:  
  
#1- I am not telling, until a LATER chapter!!  
  
#2- No  
  
#3- Uhhh...Do not ask me...even though I'm the author...don't ask, I don't know...  
  
#4-DON'T KNOW!!!! Now, that answers your questions!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
"Koyuki and Xiao Lang, will take a long time to become my friend..." Sakura said to herself. "Yeah, Koyuki can be a spoiled brat most of the time." Meili added, sitting with Sakura in Sakura's room. "Spoiled?" Sakura asked. Meili nodded. "Spoiled, whenever we go shopping, she gets EVERYTHING she wants." Meili added. "Wow.." Sakura said in awe. "I mean EVERYTHING..." Meili said again. Sakura nodded. "Uh huh..." She said. "I'm very glad you're here....Miss....Sakura." Meili said, looking down. Sakura blushed. "I'm glad I came her too...but I don't actually wanna be a maid." Sakura stated. "You don't?" Meili asked. Sakura nodded. "I can maybe ask dad to make you...NOT be a maid..." Meili suggested. "You could?" Sakura asked. Meili nodded, grinning evilly. "Leave that all to me." She said, and grinned. Sakura looked at Meili strangely, but shrugged. "I'll be RIGHT back..." Meili said. "Stay RIGHT there." Meili continued, and ran out of Sakura's room. Sakura sighed. "I'm not  
staying RIGHT here..." She said, and followed Meili quietly. "Daaadddd...." Meili said, walking to Syaoran. "What?" Syaoran asked, looking up from his newspaper. "Ummm...uhhh..." Meili had no idea what to say. "What?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"Willyougoonadatewithmisssakura?" She asked quickly. Syaoran knew what she said, and blushed, and was lost for words. "Dad?" Meili asked. "Will you?" She asked. Syaoran nodded. Sakura was hiding behind a little bush on a desk. "Yes!" Meili whispered silently, so her dad wouldn't hear her. Sakura quickly ran back upstairs, and sat back on her bed, as if nothing had happened. "Miss. Sakura!" Meili called from the top of upstairs, and walked into Sakura's room. "Y-Yes?" Sakura stammered, knowing what Meili was going to say. "My dad said...that hewouldgoonadatewithyou." Meili said the last part quickly. Sakura knew what she said, and blushed. "Wait, what does THAT have to do with ME not being a maid?" Sakura asked. Meili sighed. "If you date dad, he will make you not be a maid, trust me, we had a maid named, Annika, and dad went out with her, and Annika wasn't a maid anymore." Meili said, and grinned.  
  
"Meili!" Syaoran's mom, Yelan yelled. "Yes?" Meili yelled back. "Your dad wants to see you!" Yelan said again. Meili paled, and ran downstairs. "Y...Yes dad?" She asked, uneasily. "Why did you ask me to date Sakura?" Syaoran asked, glaring at his daughter. Meili paled. "Uhhh...umm..." Meili was lost for words. "Why did you ask me?" Syaoran asked again. "Soyouwouldmakesakuranotbeamaid, becausesakuradoesn'twannabeamaid..." Meili said quickly. Syaoran was lost for words too. "Who told you that?" He asked. "Miss. Sakura..." Meili answered. Syaoran glared at no one in particular. "Damn her..." Syaoran mumbled [A/N: AHHH! MY...MY FIRST BAD WORD IN ...A...FANFIC! ::Faints::] Meili heard and gasped. "You'll never love her.." Meili whispered to her dad, who heard her, and Meili ran upstairs. Sakura was watching everything. She walked out from behind a statue. "Ma... Master Syaoran...I...I understand if you won't be to go..." Sakura whispered, and tears streamed down her face, like a  
river. She already had everything packed, listening to the conversation and all. Syaoran looked down. She picked up her things.  
  
"I'll leave..." Sakura said, and walked out, but someone grabbed her wrist. "Wait..." Syaoran said, who was the one who grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned around. "What? I might as well leave....I'm not wanted here...." Sakura answered, and started to walk out the door, but Syaoran kept a hold on her wrist. "You won't leave..." Syaoran answered sternly. "I can if I want too...." Sakura replied glaring. Meili, Mika, Mami, Koyuki, and Xiao Lang were all watching, behind a few bushes and statues. Meili sighed. "This is ALL MY fault..." She sighed, and tears leaked down from her face. Mika put a hand around her sister. "Don't worry..." Mika assured. Syaoran glared. "You WILL stay...you are a maid...they stay..." Syaoran said. Sakura glared. "Not every maid stays..." Sakura glared. Syaoran slapped her. [A/N: Okay...I'm going nuts...Syaoran slapping Sakura? We're talking about the couple here!!! ::Almost faints again::] The kids gasped quietly. "I'll go..." Meili whispered. She  
stepped out. "Ummm...dad...you don't have the...::gulp:: right to do...that..." Meili gulped, since she was the oldest. [Meili- 10 yrs old, Mami/Koyuki-9 yrs., Xiao Lang-8 yrs. Mika- 7 yrs., Syaoran/Sakura-35 yrs old.] Syaoran glared. "I don't?" He asked sarcastically. Meili glared. "No..." Meili gulped. Sakura winced in pain when Syaoran slapped her. Mika stepped out with Mami. Sakura ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. Meili, and the rest followed, but before Meili went upstairs, she glared at her dad. Syaoran looked down, knowing what he done. His kids hate her. Meili ran upstairs.  
  
A/N: Ummm...r/r.....will Sakura move out? Ummm...just R/R!!!! 


End file.
